


Puppy Love

by electrictoes



Series: Adventure 'Verse [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes
Summary: An Adventure 'Verse ficlet forjavabreeze. A little boy has a crush on Aida...
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Adventure 'Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126433





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal

**Title:** Puppy Love  
**Characters/Pairings:** TenII, OCs. Mentions of various Tylers.  
**Rating:** PG  
**Spoilers:** Set post-JE.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Doctor Who. Anything you recognise isn't mine.  
**Summary:** _An Adventure 'Verse ficlet for[](https://javabreeze.livejournal.com/profile)[ **javabreeze**](https://javabreeze.livejournal.com/) . A little boy has a crush on Aida..._  
**Author's Note(s):** Thank you to [](https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/profile)[**wishiknewwho**](https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/) for being a fabulous beta, as always. If you want to request a ficlet in the Adventure 'Verse there's a post [here](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/245247.html), I'll try to fill all requests.

The Doctor smiled as Aida bounded up to him after school. He had been standing in the playground with Tomas hugging his leg for the past ten minutes or so, and his face filled with a grin at the sight of his daughter. Her hair had almost all come out of its ponytail, her cardigan was trailing behind he and her polo shirt had a suspiciously green stain on it. But she looked happy as she threw her arms around him.

They walked back to the car, following their usual routine, and it wasn’t until Aida and Tomas were settled in their car seats in the back of the car and the Doctor had started the engine that Aida’s daily chatter turned to a topic that really caught her father’s attention. “I got a Valentine’s card from a boy in my class today, Daddy.” She said, and the Doctor nearly skipped the traffic lights at the distraction.

“You got what?”

“I got a Valentine’s card. It’s from Dale. He’s got pretty eyes but he’s a boy and I don’t want to marry him anyway because I’m going to marry Tony when I’m big.”

The Doctor blinked and tried to focus on the road. He did not like the idea of his five year old daughter getting Valentine’s cards. Especially when he had forgotten to buy one for Rose.

It was a week and a half later that the Doctor found himself being approached by a tall woman with far too much breast on show – not that he was looking – and the tallest high heels in existence. He smiled awkwardly. “Err, hello.”

“Hello. I’m Georgina Abraham.” The Doctor gave her a blank look and slid his hands into his pockets. She gave him a look that suggested she thought he was a bit slow, followed by a false smile. “Dale Abraham’s mum.”

“Dale... Oh, right.” He frowned. “He gave my daughter a Valentine’s card.”

“I know. Sweet, isn’t it? First love. Anyway, I thought it would be nice to arrange a play date...”

The Doctor was not happy. He had tried to fob off Georgina Abraham but for some reason Rose thought that Aida spending time with this Dale boy was a good idea and didn’t listen when the Doctor told her it was mostly definitely a very, very _bad_ idea and that Aida should only spend time with women and monks until she was forty and married. Rose had looked at him like she thought he was a bit slow, too. And he had told her that for all they knew Dale could be this universe’s equivalent of Jack Harkness.

Rose had kissed his cheek and reminded him that Dale was four. Now Aida was at Dale’s house and the Doctor was definitely not obsessing about it. Not even a little bit.

Aida came home from her play date with an invitation to Dale’s fifth birthday party. The Doctor did not like the idea of her spending so much time with this boy. Rose told him it was adorable and Jackie started to tell stories about five year old Rose. He liked hearing stories about Rose when she was small, but he didn’t like stories where Rose was in love with people who weren’t him. Even if she was still in infant school at the time.

Rose and Jackie helped Aida make a big fuss about Dale’s birthday party. They put her hair up some elaborate fashion while Tomas and the Doctor watched. They let her pick out her prettiest dress and then Rose took Aida to buy a birthday present for this little boy.

When Saturday rolled around the Doctor had to chaperone Aida at Dale’s birthday party because Rose was at Torchwood and Jackie was making Tony suffer some sort of cruel and unusual punishment involving shopping for school clothes. He didn’t like the way that Aida let go of his hand to hold Dale’s when they arrived, not one bit. He didn’t like the way that she barely left Dale’s side the whole party, either. They sat together during pass the parcel and when they played Farmer’s in the Den, Dale picked Aida to be his wife.

The Doctor knew it was irrational to get protective of Aida now, there would be many more boys to come and many bigger problems to deal with, but a small part of him felt if he started fighting to keep her innocent now, it would be easier later on. Better to get practice while she was young.

The Doctor was half asleep on Sunday afternoon when Aida climbed up onto the sofa, snuggling in beside him. She rested her head on his arm. “Hello Daddy.”

He smiled and kissed her crown. “Hello Aida.”

“Daddy?” She asked, sitting up and wriggling into his arms.

“Yes?”

“If you kiss a boy do you have to marry him?”

The Doctor coughed suddenly and sat upright in shock, momentarily disturbing Aida. He reached out an arm quickly to make sure she didn’t fall and then looked at her for a minute. “Have you been kissing boys, Aida?”

“No.”

He let out a breath. “Oh good.”

“Only _one_ boy, Daddy.” She told him, seriously. She climbed onto his lap, wrapping her little arms around him. “But Daddy, I don’t want to marry Dale because he’s silly and he follows me like Tomas does and I’m going to marry Tony so I can’t marry him.” She looked up, checking the Doctor was still listening. “And I told him I was going to marry Tony and that Tony’s big and so Dale should leave me alone but Dale says I have to marry him because I kissed him but it wasn’t even on the lips, not a big kiss like you kiss Mummy when you think I’m not looking. Just on the cheek like they do on the telly when they go on a date.”

“You don’t have to marry him just because you kissed him,” the Doctor said, and then pulled a face when he realised the conversation they were having. “You should just not kiss boys. Okay? Wait until you’re this big,” he demonstrated with his hand a height that Aida would be unlikely to reach before her fourteenth birthday, if at all, “and married. Okay?”

Aida kissed the Doctor on the cheek gently. “Daddy, if I don’t marry Tony, can I marry you?”

  



End file.
